<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Canary Cry (Finale) by AllHaleOlicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580086">The Canary Cry (Finale)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity'>AllHaleOlicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb Fluff 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3rd installment of Christine &amp; her abilities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCPD's Finest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb Fluff 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Canary Cry (Finale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night dinner used to be when the Merlyns would go to the Queen's house and have family dinner. As everyone got older, schedules got busy and traditions had to change. Now family dinner is on Thursday. Friday is work dinner.</p><p>This arrangement works for Christine, she carpools with Aidan from her apartment to work, he brings her to the Merlyn house for dinner, they both go back to his apartment for a the weekend.</p><p>But recently, every dinner has been more and more stressful. Her relationship with Aidan started out rocky, which is why these dinners started in the first place. But they've grown closer, maybe closer than they expected to. And now Aidan knows things about her, and he tells her every day he sees her that if she doesn't come clean, he's gonna tell her mom about what he knows.</p><p>He told her on Monday that he would give her until Friday to tell her mom about her....ability.</p><p>She hasn't told her mom.</p><p>Aidan knows this.</p><p>Dinner has been going for an hour and Aidan keeps bringing up different topics regarding meta humans. She isn't sure if he's trying to get her to throw a fork at him, or if he wants her to accidentally spill her guts.</p><p>She's doing neither.</p><p>"What about you?" Aidan looked over at Dinah. "It must have taken a lot of practice to get the canary cry under control."</p><p>"It was an experience." Dinah answered with a shrug. "No more difficult to control than any other power."</p><p>"Supergirl couldn't keep steady in the air, Flash ran into buildings-"</p><p>"Green Arrow shot detectives with arrows." Chris spoke up, glaring at Aidan.</p><p>"A bow and arrow isn't a superpower."</p><p>"You haven't met my uncle, have you?"</p><p>Richie looked between Aidan and Chris, landing his focus on Aidan. "He's the Green Arrow. He doesn't have powers." He shook his head. "He would shoot a detective with an arrow though, he shot grandpa in the leg once." And then he took a bite of his vegetables.</p><p>Bex scoffed, shaking her head at Richie. "Grandpa wasn't a detective when Uncle Ollie shot him."</p><p>"This isn't a discussion for the dinner table." Tommy broke up the conversation, he looked over to Aidan. "How's Christine doing on the field?"</p><p>"He isn't the boss of me." Chris sat back, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I know." Tommy looked over at her, then back at Aidan, then at her again. "But he's been doing this a little longer."</p><p>Chris opened her mouth to argue, but really she didn't want to argue with her dad. She wanted to argue with Aidan. He was the bad guy here.</p><p>"Well..." He looked over at Chris, then at Tommy. "She still needs a little training."</p><p>Dinah looked between the two of them, half expecting a fight to break out right then and there.</p><p>"Meaning?" Tommy leaned back in his seat.</p><p>"She has the ability to-"</p><p>"We're out of bread." Chris stood up from her chair, glaring at Aidan. "Can you help me get a refill?"</p><p>"I don't think anyone wants more bread-"</p><p>"Aidan."</p><p>He looked between everyone at the table, then back up at Christine as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>The second he stepped into the kitchen and out of view of the table, Chris hit him in the arm. "What the fuck!?" She whispered as loudly as she felt comfortable to.</p><p>"I was gonna say you have the ability to be a better officer-"</p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p>"Language."</p><p>She sighed, glancing out into the dining room, then back at Aidan. "I'm gonna tell her."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Why do you care?"</p><p>"Because I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>"Why do you care?" She repeated.</p><p>Aidan paused for a second, the shrugged. "I don't."</p><p>"I'll tell her tonight, as soon as you leave."</p><p>"Convenient."</p><p>"My life is not some show that you can just watch. I'll tell her tonight, that's all you need to know."</p><p>"You tried to kill me, I think I have a right to more information than that."</p><p>"I didn't try to kill you." Chris rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have."</p><p>"Then do it."</p><p>Chris took a step back towards the dining room. "Richie's here, I don't want bloodshed in his home." She shrugged, then gestured back out to the dining room. "Shall we?"</p><hr/><p>The night settled down soon after dinner. Richie went to bed before Aidan left, though he did leave not long after. He offered Christine a ride back to her apartment, but she turned him down, wanted to stick to her plan. She was gonna tell her mom about her...ability. As nervous as that made her, she was going to do it. Aidan had a point, it was annoying that he had a point, but he had one.</p><p>If she didn't tell her mom, someone was gonna get hurt. Probably Aidan. Not exactly a <em>bad</em> thing, but probably wouldn't look good on her record.</p><p>So, Richie went to bed, Aidan went home, Bex and Tommy cleaned up the kitchen, and Chris sat alone on her bed in her old room. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, where she was gonna do it, how she was gonna say it.</p><p>
  <em>It's not a pregnancy, it's a canary cry. Calm down.</em>
</p><p>She didn't calm down. Thinking about it longer made her more and more nervous. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her mom enter her room until she knocked on the door.</p><p>Chris jumped, turning her attention to the door to her bedroom. "Mom."</p><p>"You okay?" She asked, walking further inside. "You've been quiet since dinner."</p><p>She shrugged, moving closer to the head of the bed, making room for Dinah to sit across from her at the foot of it.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" Dinah asked, sitting down.</p><p>She wanted with every fiber of her being to say no, but she nodded. "I have to tell you something."</p><p>Dinah watched her, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>Chris looked at her mom, trying to find the best way to come out with it. If she didn't start talking soon, she would assume it was about a baby.</p><p>"You know how you were talking the other day about the team and how some of the kids have powers from their parents, and others don't?" She started, hoping her mom would catch on. Dinah Drake was one of the smartest people she knew, she could follow these clues.</p><p>"Yeah?" She nodded, letting Chris continue.</p><p>She was really hoping Dinah would take over from there. "You said I never showed any signs of carrying the Canary gene when I was a baby."</p><p>"You were a really quiet baby."</p><p>Christine fought with herself through every breath, she needed to come out with it.</p><p>"I can use the canary cry." She blurted out, not worrying about how the statement was formed. It came out, the words she needed to say were said, her job was done.</p><p>Dinah sat there for a minute, watching Christine close her eyes aggressively, only slightly opened one eye to peak at Dinah.</p><p>"When did you-"</p><p>"You know that call you got the other week and my apartment window was broken?" She asked.</p><p>Dinah sighed, looking around the room, then back at Christine. "I knew something was up."</p><p>"And the call about the splash in the lake and the scream before it..."</p><p>Dinah turned her head, narrowing her eyes. "You pushed the car into the lake?"</p><p>"Don't be mad?"</p><p>"I..." She looked around the room again. "I wish you would have told me sooner." She said, looking back over at Christine. She moved closer, taking Christine's hands into her own. "This...ability...It's a lot to handle on your own. You should have come to me."</p><p>"That's what Aidan said." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.</p><p>"So, you've had Aidan's help?"</p><p>She looked back up at her mom and shook her head. "He's useless."</p><p>"He doesn't have powers." Dinah let go of one of Christine's hands to brush a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "We'll get you trained."</p><p>"Is there a way to..." Christine looked around the room, then back at her mom. "Deactivate it?"</p><p>"No, you're stuck with it."</p><p>She frowned but it faded quickly. "Okay, training it is."</p><p>"We can get you a silencer until you're comfortable." Dinah offered.</p><p>Christine perked up. She reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and picked up a small ring, handing it to Dinah. "Will this work?"</p><p>Dinah took the ring, looked at it, then handed it back. "Maybe. I'll talk to Aunt Felicity." She said before leaning in to give Christine a hug.</p><p>After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Dinah stood up to leave. "You wanna tell your dad?" She asked before leaving.</p><p>Chris shrugged. "I don't care. He'll find out eventually. You were the person I wanted to tell."</p><p>"And your sister?"</p><p>She thought about it for a second. "I'll tell them tomorrow at the same time."</p><p>"Probably a good idea." Dinah said before walking out of her bedroom. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>